Lily's Poem
by WobblyJelly
Summary: When McGonagall sets them a peculiar kind of detention for setting of dumgbombs, James thinks that this is the time to finally set things right with Lily Evans. A one-shot. I suck at summaries, just read and review please!


**For some reason, I just feel that one-shots are my thing, because I can think of so many, but then forget then the next day. So before I forget, here is my latest one shot: Lily's Poem.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter, in my own sad and lonely world…..

* * *

**'Potter, Black: Detention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

The two boys grinned; or at least one of them did. The other boy -who had the messy black hair and round spectacles- was grimacing. Clearly, he did _not _want detention.

Apparently, Sirius had...erm... 'accidentally' set off a dungbomb in the third floor corridor, leading him to set off about another dozen more. And James, being the _ickle Head Boy,_ chased after him, trying to get him to stop, leading McGonagall (who was a victim of the dumgbomb attack) to think that they were both on the plan.

"Professor, I didn't-"

"But Minnie-"

"No buts!" said McGonagall firmly, glaring at the both of them. "Tonight, eight o'clock, my office!"

And with that, she walked away, muttering things under her breath like "irresponsible" and "immature".

James groaned and turned to glare at a grinning Sirius.

"Do you see what you've done, Padfoot?" he demanded. "This could ruin my reputation as Head Boy!"

Sirius gasped in mock horror. "Really? Oh no, what have I done? The world is coming to an end! The Head Boy now has a detention!"

Pity James' glares weren't that scary, or you can bet that Sirius would be at his feet right now.

"Kidding, mate. Look, I'm sorry, but it's not like you haven't been to a detention before," said Sirius. "Slipping up once in a while isn't going to hurt."

James sighed. "I guess not."

So at eight o'clock, the two boys trudged over to the Professor's -or in Sirius's case: Minnie's- office. On the way, they bumped into someone with flaming red hair and green almond-shaped eyes.

"Hi Lily," said James cheerily.

She smiled. "Hi James." Working together with him had them becoming friends, so now they're on a first name basis.

Suddenly, someone came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello Lily," said John Vance, Emmeline's brother and Lily's current -even though she hates to admit it- boyfriend.

Immediately, James and Lily stiffened. James hand automatically went for his wand.

_Hold it!_ said a voice in his head. _You can't just attack him like that! She thinks you're over her, remember?_

James cursed inwardly. "Vance," he said curtly.

Sirius growled. He knew that James didn't like Vance, and he didn't really like him either. He was such a prat.

John nodded. "Potter, don't you have detention waiting for you in McGonagall's office?"

Lily's eyes widened. "You got detention?"

James smiled weakly and jabbed his thumb at Sirius. "It's this blundering idiot's fault."

"Oi!"

James and Lily laughed while John watched them, frowning. Sirius grinned.

"Lemme guess..." started Lily. "dumgbombs down the third floor corridor?"

"Yup."

"Ah."

"Hey, I tried."

"Of course you did."

"I did!"

"Um, Prongs?" Sirius interrupted the duo. "I hate to interrupt your..._lovey-dovey_ conversation with Evans, but detention awaits."

"Yeah, _Prongs," _sneered John, really wanting him to stop talking to his girlfriend. "Follow your friends advice and go for your _detention."_

"Funny, Vance," Sirius shot him a look. "Come on, Prongs. The faster we finish this, the faster we can head down to the kitchens."

James rolled his eyes. "Bye Lily," he told her before leaving with Sirius.

Lily watched them go sadly. _Why are you sad? _a voice said in her head. _You may like James, but he's over you now! Don't forget, you're going our with John now!_

Lily sighed. Why did she have to go and like, most probably love, the boy who chased her for three years and suddenly gave up on her?

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were knocking on Professor McGonagall's office door. She opened it, nodded grimly and let them in.

As soon as they were seated, she laid the bomb on them. "Right, I have decided that mere detention won't be enough to discipline you two."

Sirius grinned. "Ah Minnie, how can you ever possibly think of disciplining us? Isn't it already proved not possible?"

"Be quiet, Black!" she snapped. "Anyway, I have decided a different way to punish you two troublemakers. You both will be spending the next half hour writing a poem on flowers, and you will recite it to the whole school tomorrow at breakfast. I will make sure that _everyone_ will be there."

The boys' jaws dropped in horror. Who knew Minnie was capable of being so horrible?

"B-b-but Minnie-"

"No buts!" she snapped. "The poem _must _be about flowers of any kind, and you _must _recite it to the school tomorrow."

The boys continue to stare at her in horror. Public display of pranking: no problem. Insulting somebody: As long as it's not Lily Evans. Emotional outburst: only if they're very, _very _random emotions. Moving poems that made girls cry: not a chance.

"That will be all, the main event will take place tomorrow. And _no_ skiving off breakfast tomorrow, because I'll just extend it until a day you _do _show up."

And with that, she left the room pretty much the same way she left the corridor this morning.

The boys exchanged nervous glances, wondering what were they going to do tomorrow.

* * *

"We'll eat in the kitchens everyday. There's no way I'm going down there."

"Pads, they're going to become suspicious, and then they'll check the kitchens and we'll be in much more trouble then we were before."

"I don't care. I'm not going back to that horrid place."

They were walking back to their dormitories, talking about the fiasco that is going to happen tomorrow.

"Look, it's simple. We get up there, read the damn thing, _then_ run to the kitchens. It'll only take about six seconds."

Can't we just use your damn invisibility cloak?"

"Lily and Remus know about it, and they won't let us get away with it."

"So let's sneak into Hogsmade and live there: I don't care. I'm never stepping into that evil hall ever again."

"Padfoot, don't be daft. You know that there's no possible way we can just _live_ at Hogsmade. And it's only _one _stupid piece of paper with words on it."

"That piece of paper with words is evil."

They had arrived at the Fat Lady, where James would drop Sirius off and then make his way towards the Heads' room.

"Look, just be sensible and don't leave me alone tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine, but if I leave this school with a bad rep, I'm blaming this all on YOU!"

James laughed. "Whatever, mate. G' night."

And with that, he made his way to the Heads' dormitories. After he told the portrait the password ("Crescendo"), he took out a parchment and a quill and set to writing his poem, sinking into his chair as he did so. Flowers, flowers...what could he write about...flowers,... Lily... his love... his Lily... together again...

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, a great inspiration coming to him. He eagerly jotted down his poem, occasionally crossing things out and re-writing them again, but otherwise his hand was moving so smoothly and fast. Because he had just thought of a poem, and not just any poem.

A poem that could save his love.

* * *

"So that's your punishment?"asked Remus.

The four of them were having breakfast in the Great Hall, and none of them had backed out -although Sirius had certainly wanted to. Peter was busily gobbling up his pie while James and Srius were sulking, not paying attention to what they were even eating.

Sirius stabbed his bacon moodily with a fork. "Yes, Moony. Don't make me repeat that or I'm taking this pie and shoving it up your-"

"Sirius Orion Black don't you _dare_ finish that sentence."

"Yeah, well I am. Like I was saying, I will take this pie and-"

"Padfoot please, we're eating here."

"Prongs, stay on _my_ side! And you're not even eating!"

"I'm not, but Peter is."

"Thanks James."

"No! Not thanks James! You three have completely abandoned me, how can you call yourselves my _friends?"_

"Shut it, Sirius."

Finally, McGonagall stepped up and said, "Due to yesterday's...events in the third floor corridor, Potter and Black will now recite a poem that they have written by themselves."

Many eager whispering went around the hall. Many teachers raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Lily looked at James and Sirius and giggled.

If looks could kill, Sirius would've been dead on the floor in three seconds flat by the hand -err, eyes- of James Potter.

"Black, you're first," said McGonagall.

"Lucky you," said James sarcastically while smirking at him. Sirius sighed and got on to the stage.

He grinned at the crowd and yelled to his current girlfriend, "This is for you, Marie!" and recited,

_"Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_Girls are sexy, _

_and so are you!"_

A sound of laughter ran through the Great Hall. Sirius grinned cheekily and took a bow as everyone cheered (Marie was blushing furiously as her friends giggled). James and Peter were laughing hysterically while Remus shook his head and muttered, "That's Sirius for you."

McGonagall was obviously not amused, but let the matter drop. "Potter," she called.

"Have fun, mate," Sirius told his friend as they switched places on stage. James glared at him.

When James was up, the whole hall turned quiet, anticipating what he was going to say.

James took out a piece of paper, opened his mouth and read,

_"So bright and beautiful, it could beat a thousand suns._

_Gorgeous and divine, kind and helpful, beautiful in every way._

_I wish you were mine, that I could stare into those emerald green eyes._

_Your fiery redness shows your strength and courage,_

_And I love you more than the width of the sea,_

_and I wish that you were here with me._

The whole room was stunned silent. The poem was said with so much love and compassion, nothing like what they had just heard from Sirius, who was currently staring at his mate, mouth agape. _Emerald green eyes, fiery redness, _don't those remarks sound awfully familiar...

McGonagall came towards him. "Interesting poem, Potter. What...exactly is this about?"

"A lily," James informed her with a smile playing on his lips.

The Lily Evans at the Gryffindor table froze. A _lily? _But the descriptions don't even fit...

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Really? Doesn't sound like you're describing a lily."

"This one is a special lily. One of a kind," said James.

Many heads were turning to Lily at this point, some girls jealous, some students in awe, some students stunned. Hadn't he said, very clearly and obviously, that he was over this "cute yet annoying girl"?

John was glaring at James on stage, for he knew that James wasn't really over her all along (and Lily too), but took this as advantage to torture him, as they both hated each other (though there was no problem with Emmeline). In fact, he knew that the battle was already lost when Lily turned towards him with hope in her eyes.

"John, I-" she started to say.

"Save it," he snarled, grabbing his bag and getting up. "I never really liked you anyway. All this was just a plot to get Potter." Then he walked away.

Lily stared after him, dumbfounded, while Mary whispered in her ear,

"See, James wasn't really over you after all."

* * *

That night, James was walking down the lake, firewhisky in his hands. He wondered if she had taken the hint this morning, that he hasn't given up on her.

That he still loves her.

Suddenly, he heard something rustle behind him. He whipped around, wand at the ready.

A girl, Green eyes shaped like almonds and fiery, red hair approached James and threw her arms around his neck, staring into this hazel eyes.

"That was beautiful, James," said Lily, her breath washing all over his face.

"That poem? Meh, it was nothing compared to you," replied James with a cocky grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She stared intently into his eyes. "Did you really mean it?" she asked. "Do you still like me?"

He nodded. "Lily, I love you with all my heart, ever since I met you on the train that very first day. It might have been merely a school crush then, but it's grown into something more. I can't get you out of my head, Lily, and I was a fool for even trying. All those times I told you that I've stopped loving you was a lie, Lily. I never stopped."

"Good," said Lily. "I don't want you to."

And then she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile behind some bushes not too far away stood Mary, Emmeline, Sirius and Remus, whom were all watching the long anticipated couple to finally get together. A soft chorus of "aw..." went through the group when the two leaned in and kissed each other.

Sirius was ecstatic. "That's my Prongsie!" he cried jubilantly, but softly. "I told you that poem would work! Ten galleons Moony!"

Remus groaned softly while handing in the money, but grinned in spite of himself. "They do make a good couple."

"We've been trying to tell her that for years," said Emmeline, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh! I wonder if she'll tell us tomorrow," said Mary, practically clapping her hands together in delight. "After all these years, it's certainly a twist."

"It sure is," everyone agreed.

And the four of them watch as the new happy couple walked hand-in-hand under the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly my best work, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. And I know the poem sucks (any poem written by me sucks more than eggnog). But anyway, just please review and tell me how you like it or hate it or whatever. I need reviews to become a better author PLEASE!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and I won't pull a Hagrid and just chuck them into the fire.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
